Outlaw Star: The Yu Ling Saga
by Afroshock
Summary: With the death of the Kei, The Outlaw Star crew are being hounded by the Feng pirates. They want Melfina and the XGP, already knowing that she isn't the Maiden of the Leyline. Why do they want her and the ship? How far are they willing to go? R
1. Chapter I: The Rough Times Are Finally

_Hey everyone, this is the new and improved The Broken Chains of Love, A Space Opera. I hated the way that story sounded like, so I changed up the tone, the characters, and the plot. I even changed the name to something better in my opinion. Also, I don't know anything about government to save my life, so that communism thing had to go. I think more people will like this revision better than the original because I put my heart into this chapter to test my abilities as a writer. Also, a friend of mines told me I should stop and think about what I wanted to write. For about a week, I did. I continuously thought and thought about how I was going to make everything flow, so I just wrote this chapter to see how it would sound, and it sounded fine to me. So without further adieu, I give you my pride and joy:_

OUTLAW STAR: THE YU LING SAGA

Chapter 1: The Rough Times Are Finally Over

There couldn't have been a better time to live than now, thought Gene Starwind to himself as recollected memories of his former adventure half a year ago, with the one woman he loved in his life in his arms sleeping. Everything was peaceful now. There were no more treasure hunts or fleeing from some officials...the man's life was settled down. Things were so well that the _Starwind & Hawking Enterprises _were no longer in debt; Gene made sure to pay off all the money he had to when he came back from the Galactic Leyline. Even though in the past he didn't care about the debts he was in, it was a fact that he was indeed worried. But now, there was no more worry and all of this was because of Melfina (soon-to-be) Starwind entered his life.

She had her soft hand on his chest and her other around his back. He looked at her, the lights coming from outside made her elegant features visible. Her gentle breathing on his bare chest made him remember the wish they both made at the leyline, the wish that they wanted to be with each other, and the kiss they shared. From that point on, keeping Melfina with him and protecting her was the only thing that drove him.

Gene laughed quietly to himself as he remembered how he met Melfina, but the fact that he had lost Hilda during that time didn't stop him from remembering the positive and humorous parts; Hilda wouldn't want Gene sad about it.

Melfina stirred a bit and said in a half-sleep voice, "What's so funny, Gene?"

Gene stopped laughing but smiled lovingly to Melfina. "Oh nothin'. Just remembering some stuff, just go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered. He held her closer to him.

She got into a comfortable position, "It's ok. It always makes me feel good when your happy," she said. She fell back to sleep.

Gene rubbed some of her raven-colored hair in-between his fingers. Yeah...she was for him. And it will always stay that way...

He looked at the clock on the dresser at the foot of the bed he and Melfina were sleeping in. It was 4 o'clock, past time for Gene to go to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

The Farfallas sunlight coming from the window hit Gene's face, waking him up groggily. He looked at the alarm clock, reading ten-thirty. Deciding now was the best time to get up and start the day, Gene rose from his bed and stretched, now noticing that Melfina wasn't in the bed at all. Then the scent of pancakes filled his nostrils, telling him where Melfina was.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Melfina already cooking breakfast and everyone else lounging around. She was flipping the last batch of them, putting the fully cooked ones on a serving plate. James Hawking, Gene's young business partner, was reading over some bank documents with his small computer while drinking a glass of orange juice at the kitchen table wearing only a t and boxers Aisha Clan-Clan was lying on the floor in the den watching some morning soap operas. Beside her lied a turned-off handheld game and a box of tissues, in case there was a dramatic scene about to happen. On an odd note, Suzuka was in the den watching the soap opera also, sitting down on the couch with her bokken leaning against the side of it.

Gene walked up to Melfina and grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to yelp. "Good morning, Mel. Those pancakes sure smell good."

Melfina giggled a bit, "Yeah they do, they're buttermilk pancakes." She went on flipping the pancakes until Gene unexpectedly kissed her softly on her neck. This caused one of those warm shivers to run down her body and caused her to blush. He kept doing it, she wanted him to continue but there was someone else in the kitchen.

"Uhh...Gene, I have to finish making breakfast..." Gene's hands slid down to her waist as he continued kissing her. "And I think that this is distracting Jim..."

Gene stopped and turned to look over his back and saw the blonde-haired boy glaring up at them from his papers and mini business computer. _Gene, after all this time, you're still trying to get into her pants...hell, I can imagine your married life with her..._

"Well Jim, this is what two people do most of the time when they're engaged." Gene said this in a tone an older brother would use on a younger brother when they were mocking the youth when teaching him something. "When you grow up Jimmy, you'll discover girls!" Gene started to crack up while Jim called the red-headed _aniki _a "son of a bitch" and other curses that implied Gene was perverted. He got up from the table and left into the den with his papers and PC, grumbling random insults.

Gene gave Melfina a quick kiss on the cheek and went to join the others. He stood at the doorway, noticing both Aisha and Suzuka focused intently on the TV screen. He also noticed how Aisha had Jim in a tight hug as if he was a blonde haired boy genius teddy bear, which was obviously squeezing the air out of the kid. When the words "I am your long lost wife, Michael" were heard from the soap opera, Aisha placed on hand to her mouth and held on to a now red Jim with her other arm, Suzuka was taken aback and raised her eyebrows, and Gene simply said "Oh my god..." at their expressions.

He didn't feel like arguing to Aisha about her stupid soaps, and it was worse now since Suzuka would most likely back her up if he did attempt to. He just sighed and went up to his and Melfina's room to find some clothes to put on, he had a job to do today at some agroplant in the Heiphong wheatfields fixing a busted crop moisturizer. Afterwards, he was going to hit the early part of the night at the local bar and get some alcohol in his system.

OOOOOOOOOO

The lights from the sparks flying from the laser drill reflected off of Gene's goggles as he melted the hatch to the moisturizer to its hull. Jim was is the operator's compartment, running various proficiency scans on it though his palm pilot. The farmer was sitting in a fold-out chair with a straw hat and a glass of lemonade. "You boys are doing a wonderful job," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Gene moved the drill up the last side of the hatch, finally sealing it. He removed the goggles and wiped his forehead of sweat. He climbed down from the hull of the moisturizer and cracked his stiff neck. He was surprised he didn't get a sunburn from working out in the sun for so long, but his mouth was dry from it. "Hey, would it be ok if we could get a glass of lemonade also?"

The farmer drunk up the rest of his glass, "Sorry kid, that was the last of the juice. My wife is making some more tomorrow, and I also have some seed separators that need fixin'."

Jim saw that Gene was pissed off at the lazy farmer, these jobs were things he could have done himself. "Sorry," said Gene, not showing his anger, "we're closed tomorrow."

"Oh...well its ok, I'll fix the thing myself."

Jim got out of the moisturizer and ran up the bill for the job on the computer, his fingers typing as if on fire. He walked up towards the farmer and showed the cost on the screen to him.

"7,500 wong...ok..." The farmer reached into his suspender's pocket and pulled out a wad of multi-colored bills. He counted up the money and handed the amount to Jim, who recounted it. After seeing if it was the right amount, he placed it in his pocket.

"It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Rives."

"Yes, and thank you, you guys."

Gene and Jim walked to their car parked near the edge of one of the wheat fields. Gene turned around and saw the farmer walk into his house, making sure he didn't hear the two talk about him.

"What an asshole, when I asked him for some lemonade, he drinks up what he has that fast! He acted like I was going to steal it from him or something..." said Gene getting inside the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, that's why I recounted the money in front of his face to make him mad a little," said Jim. He ran his hands through his hair and started the car, turning on the air conditioner. He backed up and drove down the dirt path that lead to the main highway back to the city.

Jim decided to use this time to get back at Gene for the morning incident. "Hey Gene," said Jim with a grin on his face, "What are you going to do when you and Mel get married? Have any plans for kids?"

Gene, who was looking out of the window, was surprised and embarrassed by the question, which made Jim laugh. "Well, I dunno...I haven't put that much thought into our future in that way..."

"What do you mean _'you haven't put that much thought into your future in that way'_? You're getting married and all families have kids." Jim cleared his throat, possibly parched from the heat outside.

Gene pondered about that. He had lied about what he said, almost everyday Gene and Melfina went out, she would always look at some couple with a kid or two and smile at them. Sometimes, she would even play with the younger kids. It was just that he was unsure about children. He knew that he had dumped some of his bad habits because of Melfina, but some still stayed with him such as drinking excessively. He knew that he wasn't a violent person when he was drunk (based on what people say who are with him during those times,) but it may cause problems with kids. Another thing that bit Gene was if Melfina could even have children. Now when he started to think about it, he was unclear if she was still an android or not. He knew the Leyline took the maiden part out of her, but was she still an android? Even if she did somehow turn human because of the Leyline, could she still bear children? If she could bear children, would they even be healthy because of what she had been through?

Gene shook his head, those were too many hard questions to figure out at one time. "We'll just have to wait Jim, but I don't think we're going to have kids anytime soon..." This brought about an akward silence for the rest of the ride. Jim knew what Gene was thinking, and even if she could have children, what would become of him? This was something Jim always thought about and now the time was most likely coming. He had been with Gene for as long as he could remember, ever since Gene found him in some crashed car on Sentinel III. Back then, both were young. Now, Gene was an adult and had a life he had to decide on, but would Jim be a part of it? He didn't want to leave Gene, but he didn't want to be a burden on his new life either. Jim just breathed deeply as he neared the _Starwind & Hawking _building, the new night already arrived.

Jim pushed the open button on his garage keychain and the garage door lifted up. He drove the car inside and clicked the close button, automatically turning the lights on in the garage and closing the metal door, a small innovation Jim had installed. Both of the boys went into he house, but Gene left through the front door, saying he was going to the bar.

OOOOOOOOOO

The tavern always remained the same, the feint scent of alcohol lingering around, laughter of men and women, a cloud of cigarette smoke above everyone's heads, and the sound of a glass being put down or dropped and broken. Gene took a seat in front of the bartender and grabbed a napkin for placing his shot glasses.

"Hey Gene," said the bartender who was cleaning out some glasses with his apron, "What'll it be today?"

Gene was about to say "the regular," but someone who had just came in slammed their hand on the get the bartender's attention. "No, he will get a whiskey on the rocks. Make that two."

Gene didn't recognize the stranger, he didn't look like he was a regular of the bar. The man wore a black button-down overcoat which probably contained an entire arsenal by the looks of it. He had short cut brown hair and an aftershave which showed that he probably haven't shaved in a week. He looked just as tall as Gene, but that was most likely from the boots he was wearing. The stranger say down beside him and the bartender gave both of them the drinks he ordered.

"So stranger," said Gene before taking a sip of his drink, "Who are you to start making drink orders for a guy when the guy already made his order." He leaned forward, resting his head and arm on the counter while moving the ice around in his glass.

"Well, I decided to make my self seem polite and order a drink almost everyone likes for the both of us," said the stranger in a collected voice, taking a sip himself. "Just for the record, are you Gene Starwind?"

_Goddammit...this had better not be some pipsqueak criminal that's hoping to get some cash from some crime lord by killing me..._ Instead of feeling nervous as anyone else would do if they were in his position, Gene felt annoyed. A few nights ago, he was taking a relaxing drink and minding his own business until some loser came and picked a fight with him because of some bounty job he did in the past. Gene ended up slamming the guy out cold into the still broken table behind him. "Who wants to know?" said Gene finishing his glass.

"Hopefully no one, but I doubt that." The stranger told the bartender to keep the drinks coming.

"You say that hopefully no one wants to know if I'm Gene Starwind, but you doubt that." Gene started on his second drink. "I don't think that's very polite of you, but I'm not the most polite guy in the world either. I'm Gene Starwind. What do you want?"

The stranger grabbed his new glass. "I don't want anything, I just came here to congratulate you."

"What did I do? Do I get a prize?" said Gene half-seriously.

"You defeated Hazanko. As for a prize, you had better hope you don't get one because I doubt it'll come in a gift-wrapped box with a bow." The man started on his third drink.

Gene didn't want to hear anything about the Kei Pirates. As far as he cared, they were dead and weren't coming back from the grave. This man beside him probably was a pirate himself, which made Gene glad he did at least placed his handgun in his coat pocket before he left his home. But Gene decided to keep things slow until the stranger sped things up. "Yeah, I did kill that old bastard. Bringing him down and the Anten Seven killed off the Kei as well. And if I'm right, the Kei were the most dangerous guild of all of them. So I'm happy as well as everyone else."

"I don't think the pirates themselves think the same way as you do. By destroying the Kei, you loosened the grip the Tendo King had on the majority of the galaxy seeing as how the King had the Kei control most of the territories."

Gene had heard of the Tendo King a few times, once from Suzuka and from Hazanko at the Leyline before making his wish. The Tendo King must have been the leader of all these pirate guilds and was probably powerful for Hazanko to have to wish to be more powerful than him. The last thing he wanted was the remaining pirates out after him for revenge, but that seemed what the stranger was leaning towards saying. "Yeah, well good riddance." He was on his third glass now.

"The Tendo King also had Hazanko rule over the other guilds and look after them. Everything Hazanko did was from the Tendo King's command. With Hazanko gone, the Kei split up and fought for who wanted to become the new second-in-command for the King, and the remaining Kei were washed away by the other guilds with their leaders hoping to fill in that spot." The stranger took a drink from his glass, "In other words Gene, you crippled the entire pirate faction. Everyone of them is fighting each other all because of the fall of one of the guilds. You really pissed them off."

Gene finished his last glass, "So? I'm not stressing it." That was very stupid of him to say that, but it at least kept the man talking.

"Now its time I told you a little story about the pirates." The man let the alcohol burn his throat for a second before talking. "Before the Kei, the Tendo King had four main guilds that controlled what is now the Kei territories, they were the Xian Shu, the Feng, the Lan, and the Ti Mei. Everything was going fine and dandy for them until the Feng started to teach banned dark arts to its members, they were planning to take over all the territory and rumor has it that they were going to overthrow the Tendo King himself once they did. The other three guilds stood joined forces and fought against the Feng. The fight elevated to the scale of war, earning the name the Hellistic War from the deadly and efficient techniques used by the Feng; legend has it that they were the ones that created the caster guns and shells some old-fashioned outlaws use today. Even though it was three to one, the Feng managed to shake the galaxy before going down in a bang. Those three guilds, proud of defeating their powerful enemy, combined their strength and formed the Kei guild that would be destroyed by you years later.

"Everyone thought the Feng was dead, but they weren't, they were just weakened. A lot of guild members died in the war, but the same could have been said about the other side. The Feng went underground, spying on everything the pirates did. Now their enemy is dead and word is that they're taking Hazanko's empty seat. They're numbers are also returning because most of the lesser guilds have allied themselves with the Feng because they see them becoming the most powerful pirate guild and I don't think they want to get on the Feng's enemy list.."

Gene couldn't say that he wasn't interested in the story, especially the war and that the Feng may have been the creators of the caster shells. But one question was on his mind, "Nice story, now what the hell does this have to do with me?"

The stranger started digging into one of his coat pockets and pulled out some money, "You took down the Kei, Gene. All of the pirate guilds sees you as a threat. Some fear you enough not to cause any trouble with you, but some want to make sure you don't mess up their plans again. The Feng probably sees you as a threat to whatever they may try to do now, so they may come after you, your family and your crew." The man got up and left the money on the counter for the bartender, telling him to keep the change.

When the man said that the Feng may come after him, his family, and his crew, Gene zoned out a bit. There was a chance for more pirates, even stronger than the Kei... This couldn't have been happening. He hated pirates for the death of his father, but this...this was crazy. He had taken out the Kei, wasn't that enough? It seemed like a never-ending chain, where he'd cut off a large portion and it'll only be replaced by an even larger portion.

"The Feng consider the magic the Xian Shu, the Lan, and the Ti Mei weak. Where the Kei used protective spells, the Feng uses full offensive magic. Where the Kei used offensive magic, the Feng uses technology." The man extended his hand to Gene, who was too deep in thought to notice. "Well I'm going to leave now, I have to go and meet a friend of mine. So good lookin' out."

Gene snapped out of his trance and shook the man's hand. Before the man left, he asked him. "How do you know all of this stuff? Who are you?"

The stranger laughed softly with his back turned to Gene. "You can call me a...guardian angel of sorts. I have a feeling we'll be meeting each other soon enough, and when we do, I think your questions will be answered and more." The stranger walked out the door and onto the steps. He turned around and gave Gene a farewell wave before the door closed on him. When the door swung inward, the man had vanished.

Gene stared at the door. Was that man a pirate? If he was, why did he tell him all that information? Hell, was everything he said real? He knew that his victory over Hazanko was starting to become news around space, but what he heard from the stranger was just new to him...

"Damn," cursed Gene to himself as he got out of his chair and headed to the door. "More fucking pirates..."

OOOOOOOOOO

_(So life is now settled down for Gene Starwind. But who was that man? What about this news about this Feng pirate guild? Will they truly come after him? Are they even real? Will this affect what Gene has with Melfina? Is there an adventure in the future? You're just going to have to tune in to Outlaw Star: The Yu Ling Saga next time to read 'Chapter 2: Hiding in the Windows_.' _You may even find out more about the Feng itself! R&R!)_


	2. Chapter II: Hiding In the Windows

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star...If I did, it would probably be a hentai or something around that category...)_

OUTLAW STAR: THE YU LING SAGA

(Dedicated to The Ronin, because with out his helpful words, I probably wouldn't have been able to write this...)

Chapter 2: Hiding in the Windows

He looked up at the clock set up on the wall, reading out almost a quarter past five in the early morning darkness. He was a bit worn out and he saw the negative effects of not getting rest would affect his training routine, but he had his work to do. Staring out through the cracks between the blinds of the window of his apartment, he absent-mindedly twisted the focus on his binoculars in and out with his thumbs. It was dark outside, but he could still see perfectly the figures of the occasionally passing cars on the bridge below him. He had to watch everywhere, there was a chance that they would appear and strike at any time. Renting out the apartment for three months now and paying for the port where his ship was docked, he was starting to run out of money. It wouldn't be long until the landlord of the complex would kick him out. But even if he did, he would simply camp out at the top of the building, this area was perfect for spying on the crew of the Outlaw Star.

His eyes changed their attention to the _Starwind & Hawking _building across the bridge. It's lights were off, but based on the time, the Melfina girl would approximately wake up in a half an hour to cook breakfast for the rest; the breakfast time usually lasted 1 to 2 hours. After that, Gene Starwind and James Hawking would begin their business day, which was difficult for him to keep track on those two because they would sometimes leave to go do a job together, Gene would go all by himself, or both would just simply stay in their home. The business day lasted all the way until six or seven o'clock; after those hours, sometimes Gene would leave to go to the nearby bar a few blocks away or stay. As for the other three, Melfina stayed inside unless she was going to the grocers' market to get groceries or going out on a date with Gene, "Twilight" Suzuka came and went as she pleased at various times, and Aisha would leave around 3pm to go and work as a waitress to the Won restaurant and come back at 8pm. It was the same thing everyday, but that was a good thing.

He stretched and kicked his feet up on one of the wooden chairs turned away from the dinner table in the middle of the room. At the back of his mind, he was hoping to becoming a peeping tom again during the night hours. A week ago, he was doing his normal watch over the Outlaw Star crew during the night when he noticed one of the lights on the 2nd floor of the building turned on, Suzuka's room. Looking at her window, he noticed that her blinds were pulled up. He was thankful that he was too far away to be seen by her for she removed her white robe and started to remove the ribbon that supported her chest. He wished he had a camera rather than the binoculars when her perfect naked chest was revealed. He didn't see himself as a guy that would stoop so low as to look through a woman's window to see them naked...but he had learned to always take chances when they are presented to him. He remembered how he was pleasuring himself as he gazed at her. She was rubbing her fairly perfect, full breasts, most likely from the ache of wearing those ribbons tied around her. This had turned him on even more, eventually causing him to run to the bathroom to find a rag to clean up the floor. When he had returned though, Suzuka was wrapping herself up again. He remembered himself laughing after admitting he needed a girl to screw for he went insane, but brothel prostitutes weren't for him. Too trifling.

He yawned. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad. Nothing was going to happen to the Outlaw Star crew yet, he had nothing to worry about...

OOOOOOOOOO

The navigator of the Outlaw Star searched around the vegetable area in the Grocers' market for some ripe onions and tomatoes. Picking up two bright red, juicy tomatoes, she felt their exterior and then placed them in the straw basket hanging from her arm. Walking around the tomato stands to the onion stands, Melfina noticed a young couple at the flower shops across from the vegetables amiss the crowds of shoppers.

The tall blonde male was selecting a bouquet of various types of roses. Beside him holding his hand was a petite brown haired woman. To Melfina, it looked as though the woman was telling the man not to buy any flowers, her voice sounded a bit upset even though there was a smile on her face. But the man wouldn't listen, he picked out the best bouquet for his woman, an assortment of Don Juan's and pink roses with a single white rose in the center. He paid the owner of the stand and gave the flowers to the woman, who in return said thank you. The man placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, and with a warm smile, kissed her with fondness. Melfina felt happy looking at them, she felt even more when she noticed they both had wedding rings on their hands.

"Gene..." She held her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. She started to recall the day Gene proposed to her. It was four months ago, the crew were leaving the Arasean system after working with the Arasean Space Authorities to end the sudden increase of trafficking illegal substances in the area; the jobs given to them earned enough money to finally pay off Fred (even though Gene wanted to skip town on the weapon dealer, he decided to just end the debt while he had the money to do so.) Gene used his share of the money on outfitting the ship with a new grappler arm artillery; the axe was replaced with a stronger and lighter version and the grapple extensions on the arms themselves were extended. While on the trip back to Heiphong, everyone was lounging around while she was in her navigation chamber reviewing over the coordinates of areas visited in the past. Gene came into the cockpit and told her that he wanted to show her something important in his bedroom. She got out of the tube and followed the giddy and jumpy red-head to his room, a wide grin was on his face the whole time. He closed the door behind them and told her to close her eyes. Melfina did so, playing along with Gene's game and thinking about how immature he was acting. She heard him open up his dresser and close it before hearing him telling her to open her eyes. When she did, she saw him on his knees holding up an open ring box. Inside the box was probably the most beautiful ring she had ever see, with its gold band and large triangular amethyst stone. Melfina was confused for a moment, she had seen these things on TV and read about them in some of Aisha's romance novels. She deducted in her mind that Gene was proposing to her...and that meant that he wanted to marry her. She sat down on his bed and started to cry, uncomfortable thoughts about her being a bio-android started to come to her; even though the part of her that was connected to the Leyline was gone, she was still a bio-android, an imitation of a human. Hearing these words coming from Melfina caused Gene to move her hands from her face, holding them tightly on either side of her. He pushed her down onto his bed and told her to never say or think that again. Melfina said she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good wife to him and she had no idea if she would age the same as normal people do or at all. Gene, with his determination, said that he would live with it just to be with her. Melfina was about to start crying again when she asked about children, that she had no idea if she could even bear a child. He simply ignored her saying that and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss, he asked her again if she would take his hand in marriage, and with no negative questions, Melfina said yes.

Melfina stretched her hand out and imagined the ring on her finger. Getting married to Gene was the best thing that happened in her short life ever since she and Gene made the wish that they wanted to be with each other when they were at the Leyline. This was going to make sure of that. As long as she could stay with Gene, she was happy.

Coming out of her daydreaming, Melfina picked out some fresh onions and paid the owner of the vegetable stand her money. Melfina left the hustling and bustling grocers' market with her basket, still thinking about how happy her future was going to be with Gene. Her home was only a few blocks from the market. Along the way, she passed by one of the many parks of the city. This one was special however, Gene would take her here on dates sometimes; they would walk around on the cobblestone path and talk, they would lay on the grass and look up at the sky...this place was really romantic. Melfina looked up at the black iron gate to the park, above it was a grand clock that read a quarter to ten.

_There was plenty of time_, Melfina thought to herself as she walked through the park's gates. She inhaled the air around her, allowing her body and mind to feel the joy. She followed the cobblestone path, looking around at the trees and the birds. As good as she felt, she noticed that there was no one else in the park at all. Usually, there would be families here with picnics and barbeques or people walking their dogs, but she dismissed it because it may have been too early for people to start coming. The path led her down a hill, this was were most of the trees were. Beyond those trees was a hidden pond; she remembered this from the time Gene took her there and started to tell her stories of his past adventures. Melfina kept on the path. Up ahead, she noticed a little girl with light brown hair in a white dress sitting against a tree. It looked as though she was crying in her arms.

Melfina ran up to the girl, she crouched in front of the girl. "What's wrong? Where is your family?" she asked in a caring voice. The little girl raised her head to see the woman talking to her and wiped the tears off her face. Her green sad eyes looked into Melfina's brown concerned eyes.

"I can't find my daddy. I don't know where he is," said the little girl, her small voice was broken by the crying.

Melfina stood up and with a warm smile, opened her hand to the little girl. "Don't worry, I'll help you find him." The little girl still gazed into Melfina's eyes with uncertainty.

"You're pretty, miss." Melfina laughed a bit, she replied with, "You are pretty also."

The little girl giggled. She took Melfina's hand. "Me and my dad were about to leave. I thought he'd be at the entrance, but I went there and he wasn't. That's why I came back here." The little girl stared into Melfina's eyes once more. "You have very nice eyes, miss."

"Why thank you," said Melfina she backtracked though the park to the entrance. She had figured that the girls father would return there again after not finding her in the park. When they had climbed the hill, Melfina became curious about the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked. The little girl once again looked into her eyes.

"H..." the little was speaking in an exasperated voice. Her inquisitive gaze turned into stressful strain. She fell on her knees and started hyperventilating. Melfina, worried, placed her hand on the girl's forehead and checked her pulse. The girl collapsed on her back, wheezing heavily. Melfina was afraid, the little girl was probably having an asthma attack. She was confused and shocked. She started to think about what to do to help the girl, then she remembered a hospital TV show she saw a few weeks ago. There was a boy who had passed out from an asthma attack during a birthday party, but the people who helped the boy used a device called an "inhaler" that made him better. Melfina didn't have one in her possession. Fearing for the struggling girl, she started to think about what the people had to do to the boy before they got the inhaler. It had gotten the boy to breathe a bit and it was her only thing she could do to help the girl...

Melfina made sure the girl was flat on her back. Making sure she put her basket down, she put her right hand over her left and intertwined her fingers, then she placed her left hand's heel in between the girl's chest and stomach. She moved her hands up the girl's chest repeatedly in a rhythmic pattern. Every time she put pressure on the girl's chest, it caused her to breath deeply. It was working.

The girl inhaled sharply and croaked a bit; she was breathing deep again. Melfina was relieved, she had saved the girl. She got up off her knees and picked up the little girl, carrying in her arms. She's too weak from that asthma attack to walk, thought Melfina. She asked the girl if she was feeling any better. The girl responded with "Heather."

"Heather? Is that your name?" asked Melfina.

"Mmhmm. And I feel better now." Heather kept her eyes open, looking into Melfina's eyes every time she looked down at her.

"That's good to hear," said Melfina with a smile. The girl looked afraid. Every time Melfina would look at Heather, she'd look straight into her eyes as if she was searching for something. She had very nice eyes though...

Melfina carried the girl back to the park's entrance. When they got there, she found a man with graying hair pacing around on the sidewalk in a worried fashion. He noticed the her carrying the child.

"You found her! Thank you miss! I thought I had lost her!" The forty-ish man took Heather from Melfina's arm into his. His rugged features turned more peaceful when he noticed that her eyes were closed. "She's sleeping," he said quietly.

"Yeah," said Melfina, "she had an asthma attack shortly after I found her. I made her better, but I think it still wore her out." The man looked at Melfina with fear.

"She had an asthma attack? Oh my god...I should have given her, her inhaler." He rocked Heather a bit before kissing her on her nose.

"Don't worry, sir. Just give her the inhaler and she should be fine," assured Melfina. The man placed his large hand on Melfina's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm in a hurry now, but I promise I'll soon repay the favor to you." His tone was very masculine and definite with his words.

"Oh sir, you don't have to," said Melfina, "I'm just happy she's ok and with her father." Both of them laughed politely to each other.

Heather's father looked up at the clock. "Oh! I have to go, it was nice meeting you and thank you!" With that, he ran down the street, making a turn behind a building and out of her sight.

Melfina proceeded to go home, now with thoughts of children. She decided that she would want a child. Without her being there with Heather, she probably would have stayed lost and gotten hurt from an asthma attack. Or probably worse. Melfina didn't think about that, but she felt as though she was needed during that moment. A child needs a mother to look after them, and Melfina loved feeling needed to someone who needed her. She remembered when Gene said she was too helpful. She simply told him that if he needed her, she would be there and if anyone else needed her, she would be there helping them as well. With a child though, they would always need a mother, and protecting them would be one of the happiest things for Melfina.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hulas ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to his apartment. The girl had done her job, and now all he had to do was give the memory scan to Atton and the first half of his mission would be over with and he'd be one step closer of being rid of these Feng bastards for good. He entered the abandoned apartment building and ran up the staircase that led to the various floors. Reaching the 3rd floor, he opened the door and ran down the hallway of apartments. He stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall and shifted the girl on one arm so he could open the door.

The apartment was only a makeshift base of operations, which explained the emptiness. He was going to be gone by tonight, so he could just gather all of his stuff and head to the old train station. From there, everything would be smooth sailing. He set the girl on the floor and sat at the table, on it was a communication device. Hulas turned on the monitor and waited for the white noise to go away. After it settled, a man wearing a red featureless mask appeared.

"Ahhh...Hulas, I didn't expect you to contact me so soon. The plan went well I'm guessing?" The way Atton talked annoyed Hulas greatly. He couldn't stand how he acted like he was his friend. First the Feng offered him freedom in exchange for a job done and they have him working with this irritating priest. The main reason Hulas hated him was from a past debate the priests had with each other about whether or not the male slaves older than sixteen should have been executed. Atton approved of the idea, but the majority of his colleagues didn't luckily.

"It seems that way, the girl fell asleep like you said she would. But the android said that she had an asthma attack." Atton looked away from the screen, it was impossible to tell his expression without him talking. It was silent for a few seconds before Atton spoke.

"I will have to talk to Kijo about that, but still send the data." He could tell Atton was a bit nervous. If there was a complication in his part of the plans, he would may as well committed suicide. Hulas snickered a bit, thinking about how Atton would be forced to report to the Yu Ling or the Emperor himself and how he would have to explain his failure.

"What's so funny?" snapped Atton. "Hurry up and send the crystal's data, slave!" Hulas grumbled something under his breath. The only reason he was doing this was because he wanted his freedom. The job was going to be easy, though he didn't want to help destroy whatever family thing the Outlaw Star crew had going for itself. But he reasoned with himself, if they were put in his position, they probably wouldn't have given a damn. Behind him, he heard a familiar hissing sound. Turning around in his chair, he saw the girl starting to dissolve. Green steam was emitted through her pores as her body started to deteriorate. It was like looking at something burning, where the object's parts would turn into ashes and float off into the air. He was used to seeing this all too well.

"She's dissolving now. The crystal should be visible shortly," said Hulas.

"Good," said Atton.

The girl was now completely gone, leaving behind strands of the green steam and a small, perfectly-rounded pearl. Hulas picked it up from the floor and held it in between his thumb and index finger. He was still amazed after all these years that so much power and magic were contained in these crystals. The one he held in his hand was specially crafted and alchemized by the Yu Ling's 'memory witch' herself, Kijo. The girl was nothing but molded caster magic that the crystal released, the embodiment of the caster crystal itself. The girl was probably modeled especially for this mission for it was rare for an embodiment to be so detailed such as the girl was; usually, they were crafted into crude figures such as the Rei. Speaking of the Rei...

"Hey Atton, will the Rei with me take on any one that tries to attack me?" asked Hulas.

"The Rei are programmed to handle anyone and anything hostile to our plan at hand. As far as the Rei and Feng are concerned, your done with the hard part. We can handle it from here without you, but since the you want us to set you free, we'll let you take care of the rest and leave a group of Rei with you. Just get the android and the crystal to the pickup spot and we'll relieve you of her and your slavery.

"Now just finish up with the mission and you'll be free."

Hulas brought up a mental picture of Kijo, she had plenty of the crystals hanging from her wrists. "The witch has enough crystals. I can make some money off selling this, so how's one crystal missing going to hurt her?"

"Mistress Kijo and the rest of the Yu Ling needs that crystal almost as much as they need the android. The retrievers we sent will ask for both the items." Hulas thought he heard Atton laugh a bit, "You don't have too, of course; you're not going to be a slave after all, but the Yu Ling will make sure you are killed. Mistress Kijo will, without a doubt, hunt you down personally. As you can see, she _really _likes her crystals."

_It would be best if I did just give her the thing_, thought Hulas. "Ok, I'll do that. It's still the morning time, so I'll see if I can complete this damn mission today."

"You do just that Hulas. Our men have already waited patiently for you to get the android and the crystal," said Atton.

"So be it. Signing off." The Feng slave made sure he put the crystal in his pocket before doing anything else. Hulas turned off his communicator and immediately dissembled it. Taking the pieces with him, he left the apartment and headed out the building. Making sure he didn't forget, he dumped the communicator into the nearest trash bin. Now all he needed to find was a payphone...

OOOOOOOOOO

Melfina returned home with her vegetables. After cleaning them up and storing them, she told the rest about her and the lost little girl in the park.

"Wow Melfina, you're a hero!" said Jim. "If you hadn't been there, she probably would've died from her asthma!."

Melfina laughed at the boy's words. "You give me too much credit Jim."

"But he's right. You saved her life," said Suzuka.

"Good Job Mel!" said Aisha.

Melfina smiled, all her friends were praising her. Even though she did save a child, anyone else would have done the same in her position. Melfina said that was about to go into the kitchen to prepare food for dinner, she still had her duties. Gene, who was leaning against the wall next to the doorway to the kitchen, extended his arm out and stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about making dinner. It's on me," he said showing the same praise to her. He wondered why she would always worry about her jobs like that, here she was getting all this attention and praise and she still wanted to go and fix dinner.

Melfina wouldn't hear of it. It was seldom Gene was sincere like this, but he didn't have to take her out to a restaurant. "No, its ok. I'll cook for everyone."

"I'll buy a buffet for everyone," replied Gene. He wouldn't hear of it either...

"Alright!" shouted a happy Aisha.

"Wow Gene, that's pretty kind of you," said Jim.

Gene raised his shoulders and opened his hands, "It's the least I can do."

Everyone approved of Gene's notion. It was rare that they did eat out, even rarer if Gene was paying for it. The girls got into the backseat while Gene and Jim sat in the front. Usually, Jim would drive his Eifaru, but he had gotten in trouble with the local law enforcers by being too young to be behind the wheel. Gene, being Jim's guardian, had to pay the fines. Jim was furious about pratically being banned from driving his own car, but Gene said he would drive it around Heiphong and Jim could drive it at any other planet. They were all ready to go, but as soon as Gene took out the ignition key from his pocket, he knew he had forgotten something.

"Damn, I left my wallet in my room...sorry everyone, I'll be right back." The red-head got out of the car and went back into the building, ignoring the muffled loud cursing of Aisha.

He went up the stairs and into his and Melfina's bedroom. As soon as he reached for the leather wallet on the dresser, he heard the phone ring from the den downstairs.

"Damn...probably someone with a job," said Gene. It was still daytime business hours anyway, but he couldn't wait till nighttime to take everyone out to eat. At night, all the good restaurants became loaded with the snobbish 'rich' people and made everything expensive. He had never witnessed this himself, but he did one day see limousines parked outside the local _Italian Wine Cellar_, one of Gene's favorite restaurants and the one he was planning to take his friends to. Gene sighed, he'd just have to tell whoever's calling to reschedule a good time...probably taking out a bit of money from what he or she planned on giving originally.

He went back downstairs and picked up the phone just in time. Instead of an image of the caller, the words 'payphone' popped up. Who would be calling here from a payphone, thought Gene. "Hello?"

"Yes," said the deep voiced man on the other line. "I'm guessing this is Gene Starwind I'm speaking to."

"Who wants to know?" asked Gene automatically. That saying may as well have been trademarked to him since he always replied it when someone asked him if he was Gene Starwind or not.

"You're him, I can tell," said the caller. "I have something for you that you might be interested in."

"What? We're not taking jobs at this time," said Gene.

"Oh, what I have isn't a job, but I think you'll come and get it anyway..." The man let out an utterance of what he probably considered laughing. "You'll come if you value your crew's life. Especially Melfina's, the Feng will take her and kill off the rest of you."

_What the hell? Who the fuck does this guy think he is? _"Who are you! What do you know about all this Feng stuff! And what the hell do they want with Melfina"

The man acted as though he was thinking for a second, pissing Gene off. "Hmmmm...I know the Feng are coming for you. They want Melfina and the XGP for some reason I don't know of and they will kill you and your friends regardless. But I don't want that to happen to you guys..."

"Gene, what's taking so long?" asked Jim. He had gotten out of the car and went inside to find out what was holding up Gene.

Gene just held his hand out signaling Jim to wait. "What do you have that we may need?" Gene looked like he was talking to the devil with a hint of fear in his eyes that Jim noticed. He was going to ask what was going on, but Gene wouldn't have answered.

"I have some launch codes for the ship, that'll keep the Feng from tracking your ship through computers. They do know it looks like however, but it's up to you to figure out how to keep them from distinguishing your ship. The launch codes will be a big step into doing that."

"So why can't you come over here and give us the codes?" asked Gene.

"Because I'm being chased by the Feng too. I don't want to show up at your doorstep and have the Feng come and kill everyone. They may know where you are already also, so it's best for you to come to me. They don't know where I'm at."

Gene couldn't believe this guy. It was so obvious it was a trap...but that meant that all this Feng stuff must be true... First the guy in the bar, and now this. _More goddamned pirates... _He slid to the ground and his hand on his forehead. "This can't be happening," he whispered to himself.

"What can't be happening," said the man on the phone.

_This is fucking great..._ He just wanted to be done with pirates. _They'll always follow me I guess... _The man on the phone cleared his throat, getting Gene's attention back.

"Just come to the oldNeotrack Train Station and I'll give you the codes. Sometimes...it's best to let things happen so they'll get done faster. If you run away from things, then your only prolonging the unavoidable." And with that, the man hung up. "FUCK!" shouted Gene in his frustration. Jim looked at him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong Gene? Who was that on the phone?" asked the boy.

Gene thought about his friends, they would all be hunted by these new pirates. If what the man at the bar said was true, then the Feng were more powerful than the Kei by a longshot... And even if they did somehow take down everyone and him, they would take Melfina and use her for something nefarious. He would lose his fiancee'. And Jim, they would kill him too even though he was just a kid... Aisha and Suzuka would be killed...and him... It didn't matter if they did try to run, the Feng would come after them all...

"There's been a change of plans Jim. We're not going out," said Gene. Jim was heartbroken.

"Why not? It'll be good for everyone," said Jim.

Gene got up from the floor, "I'll explain while we're on the road." He then went upstairs, to get his weapons.

OOOOOOOOOO

_(Wow...another guy is talking about the Feng. Will Gene, Mel, and the others fall into Hulas' trap? Is there even a trap? And what about the guy that was watching him? Who was he? Are his intentions good or is he one of the Feng's associates? What will the Feng do with the memories of Melfina and if they somehow get her, what will they do with her? Who exactly are these Yu Ling people and how do they get their powers, whatever they are? How will the crew react to Gene's story when he finally tells them what he knows so far about the Feng? Ansem knows all that there is to know and he also has the ability to change the story on a whim for he is confused. Remember to review cause I really think that it's messed up if I write all of this and no one reads it ... Anyway R&R!)_


	3. Chapter III: The Ghosts of the Feng

_Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star...but I pwn it with my mad skillzorz._

_(Author's note: I am very pleased that people are reading my fic, even though there has been a lack of action. In this chapter however, I will write my actual first fight scene. Sure, I may have done an action scene in my past fics, but this one I'm trying to make the real deal_, _SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! Normally, I wouldn't ask that, but fight scenes are new to me and I plan to have more of them._

_More Author's notes: In this chapter, creatures called 'Rei' are going to be introduced. In English, Rei is translated into the word ghost in Japanese. The creatures aren't ghosts nor do they pass through walls and do whatever we may think ghosts can do. Rei just fits the theme of the enemies the Outlaw Star must fight this time. By the way, Yu Ling is crudely translated to phantom in Chinese. I have this oriental trend going on with some names, but I think I'll end up stopping it...I dunno. Oh yeah...before I forget, a wakizashi is a small katana-like sword that is used in the off-hand and mainly used for defense.)_

Outlaw Star: The Yu Ling Saga

Chapter 3: The Ghosts of the Feng

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mefina gazed up at the darkness of the night started to cover the light of the day as the car drove to the train station, her mind wandering about from the thought of her being a burden to her friends. When Gene had came back into the garage, he had fear written all over his face. He backed out the _Starwind & Hawking _building and told everyone why they couldn't go out to eat.

She recalled everyone's shock when Gene explained about the Feng pirates. The others were now discussing the upcoming meeting Gene had with the mystery man that had called him.

"Nobody hunts down a Ctarl-Ctarl! It's the other way around!" said Aisha out of her race's pride with her hand balled up in a fist. "Just let me find out where these Feng pirates are! I'll show them who they're messin' with!" Suzuka, sitting between the raging Ctarl-Ctarl and Melfina, softly exhaled.

"Aisha, I really don't think it wise to attack a pirate guild such the Feng directly. We know nothing about them other than what was told to Gene," said Suzuka coolly.

"So what would you do Suzu? Run away?" yelled Aisha. She knew how Suzu was a thinker and a reasoner, but this was ridiculous, thought Aisha. "If someone's coming after you, you get them first!"

"Aisha!" Suzuka surprisingly raising her voice. "Do you honestly think you could fight the Feng by yourself? Like I said, you don't know what they're capable of." The ex-assassin slid her arms in her sleeves and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. "And stop calling me Suzu."

"Oh, so you would run away! I can't believe you Suzu!" Aisha snapped at Suzuka. Jim had interfered from the front seat before Suzuka could respond to Aisha's words.

"Can you guys quit arguing! Sitting here bickering about isn't going to do a damn thing about it!" What Jim said made sense to the two in the backseats. The girls simply turned their bodies from each other. "You two are both right; we can't run away but we also don't know anything about the Feng. I'm confused about it as well," said Jim. Suzuka knew the boy was right, leaving her confused as well. Aisha was calmed down by the technician's words; there was nothing to gain from arguing with Suzuka.

Jim sat back in his seat. The situation was more than confusing him, it was driving him crazy. The thought of all his friends getting killed was more than enough to make him shout out a random cuss now and then. Just when things were starting to turn for the good, more pirates had to come. And they all wanted the same goddamned thing, the Outlaw Star and Melfina. Melfina didn't do anything to these guys but they still come after her. Hell, she was basically a person now since she and Gene are getting married, she shouldn't have all these people after her. If the Leyline didn't exist, then none of this stuff would be happening. _It should just blow up or something, _thought Jim. He knew that Gene and Melfina were feeling the heavier weight of it all.

Gene hadn't spoken a single word after sharing the news with his crew. He kept his eyes on the road, thinking about what to do now. He couldn't run, he would just be keeping the Feng at bay for a while until they struck. Normally, his ego would stop him from thinking such thoughts of running away, but there was so much at risk. He couldn't lose Melfina to them and he couldn't let Jim, Aisha, or Suzuka get killed because of him. Aisha may have gotten on his nerves thousands of times, but she helped him out of the rough times such as that Strongest Woman in the Universe tournament incident. Suzuka, even though she originally wanted to kill him and his weapons supplier, Fred Luo, just like Aisha, if she wasn't with them, he'd probably would have been killed long ago. Jim...there was no way he could let the Feng get his partner. The boy, as odd as it may have looked like, was his best friend. When he saved Jim from that car crash that took both of his parents all those years ago, they were inseparable. He had to admit it though, Jim alone had gotten him out of more trouble than anyone put together with his handy computer skills and smarts. Plus, Jim was a growing genius, he couldn't just let a mind like that be taken away.

Then there was Melfina, his love of his life. The day he saw her awake from her cryostasis on Sentinel III was a day that would stay an unforgettable memory for him. Because of her, he wouldn't have gotten a ship for himself, a crew, and a chance to go on an lengthy of a lifetime. It was true that she and the Outlaw Star were the real reason the Kei pirates pursued them, but it was worth it in his mind...anything to be with her. Now, there was confusion; the Feng pirates wanted Melfina, the Outlaw Star, and kill off the rest of its crew. But why would they want her now? She was no longer the Maiden of the Leyline; even if the Feng did find the Leyline, they couldn't use her to unlock its powers to grant desires...Melfina and Gene wished to be together always and that's what broke her ties to the Leyline's powers...but did that wish really come true? _Yeah...of course it did. The Leyline could grant anyone's wish._

The drive from the shop to the train yards was around a lengthy hour and a half. The same railroad tracks built during the times when Heiphong was still in its beginning of colonization were still being used now as ways to commune for business. The area was littered with trash, bolts, and chips of wood from the tracks. The Neotrack train station itself was now an old and worn building with its neon banner broken all over the concrete ground in shards. Around the building, empty warehouses with smashed windows that were probably used to supply the now out-of-service steam engines that laid in a graveyard like state. Gene drove down the driveway and parked in front of the station. Everyone got out of the car and stood in front of it.

"Well this is the place," said Gene. "It's a dump. Can you read anything from inside the building Jim?"

Jim took out his P.A. from his back pocket and held it out in front of him, making sure to scan the whole building. He saw a single heat signature. "There's someone in there. It looks like he or she is waiting for us to walk in cause the person is in the main room."

"Oh really?" said Gene. He pulled out his single-handed shotgun and handgun. "When we walk in, he'll definitely see these. If he's trying to pull a fast one on us, then he'll see them up close." He turned around to face Melfina.

"Melfina, stay in the car with Jim. Jim, you keep the car warm incase something happens," said Gene.

"Okay Gene, please be careful...all of you," said Melfina with concern.

Gene was about to say something, but Aisha beat him to it. "Oh don't worry Mel. As long as there's a Ctarl-Ctarl with ya, no one will even get scratched," she said arrogantly. She flexed her muscles, ready incase of a fight.

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever...lets just go in." Aisha growled at him. Suzuka stifled a laugh from Aisha's reaction as both of them followed Gene into the building.

OOOOOOOOOO

When the three walked inside the train station, the were greeted by the light from a dangling bulb fixture from above. The cement floor was covered with dust, broken glass, and pieces of wood that was from the planks leaning against the wall. The light itself hung over a gap in the floor where the old tracks were placed, sealed off forever by the boarded up tunnels from which the track ran though. Across the gap was another platform similar to the one Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka stood on. There stood a shady, muscular man with a platinum briefcase. The man smirked at them.

"So, I'm guessing it was you who called me," said Gene, his finger stiff on handgun's trigger.

"Yeah, Gene. It was me" The man closed his eyes and looked downcast. He went silent.

Gene became agitated when the man didn't do or say anything. "Well? You said you had something to give us."

The man laughed a bit, his eyes shadowed. "To tell you the truth...I don't. This is nothing but a trap set by the Feng."

Gene immediately raised his gun to the man's head. "Do anything and your dead. What the hell are you planning? Who are you?" Aisha extended her claws and Suzuka drew her bokken.

"My name is Hulas. I'm a slave to the Feng pirates and in exchange for my freedom, the Yu Ling sent me here to get Melfina and the XGP," said the man named Hulas.

"If you're a slave to the Feng, why are you doing this?" asked Suzuka. _The Feng are disgusting_, she thought, _they sent their own slave to do their handiwork._

"I used to wonder that myself lady. But even if I did resist, the Feng would still get their way." Hulas looked up, making the light show his eyes mixed with fear and hope. "If I did aid them somehow, I would never forgive myself. I was going to offer you a deal, your lives now or Melfina and your lives later." He laughed a bit and sighed, "Looking at you and your friends, I can tell you'd never give her up. So I ask you...Outlaw Star crew..." He tightened his open hand into a fist.

"Fight the Feng...I have no idea if you can, but that's the only way to end their madness."

Gene was partially stunned by the words. This man was most likely risking his life just to keep them alive for a bit. He brought his gun down. "Are you just joking with us?" Aisha's ears started to twitch when she heard the sound of shuffling from above.

"No Gene, I'm not. There's a big chance that you may die trying to fight, but if you run, you'll only die for sure. If you think that you may die regardless...then do what you think is right. Right now, I'm about to haul ass and get as far away from you and the Feng as possible. You don't deserve all this stuff, none of you." Hulas then turned around and ran through the exit behind him, still holding the briefcase.

"Good luck Gene Starwind!" yelled the man from outside, his footsteps crunching against the gravel.

Gene and Suzuka simply stared at the doorway that Hulas went through. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked to no one in particular.

Aisha kept focus on the darkened ceiling, the sound of the shuffling continued. "I think whatever trap that guy had for us is about to spring." When they had entered the building, she heard it, but it was feint. She considered it to be rats scurrying around in the walls and the ceiling. Once Hulas started talking about them fighting the Feng, the sound intensified.

The deathly scream of Hulas was carried into the station from outside.

"...The fuck!" Gene brought his handgun back up and aimed it towards the direction the scream came from. It was followed by another yell that came from Aisha's mouth.

"Gene! Above you!" The outlaw looked up and saw a greyish blur falling down from the ceiling towards him with three sharpened blades aiming for his head. Gene jumped backwards in time, immediately fired his gun at the thing when the it landed causing it to fall on its back. Gene stepped forward and eyed his assailant. It couldn't be called a man for one thing, it was too thin and lean for it to be one. It's faceless human-shaped head was connected to its skinny body by a neck that looked like it was only made of stretched skin. The three blades were actually the creature's hand followed by another one on its other arm. There were two other things of the creature that Gene saw interesting other than its extremely slim figure, it was practically as tall as he was since it was stretched out and the awkward symbol that was placed on its face; it looked like two S's, with one backwards, diagonally tilted with their bottoms almost meeting each other with a single red dot in the center of where the black S's curved.

"Whatever the hell this thing is, its dead now." said Gene assuredly. The shot he fired penetrated its head clean through.

"It isn't bleeding," said Suzuka. She was right, there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere around the creature.

"I really don't think it has any blood in it," replied Gene.

Aisha tensed her muscles, her blue eyes shifting to every corner of the room. "There's more of them!" Seven of the grey creatures dropped down from the ceiling to prove Aisha right, while nine of their brothers seemed to appear right from thin air around them. Some of them had different weapons while the others had the tri-bladed hands. They strafed in a circular motion about Gene, Aisha and Suzuka.

"Damn! We're surrounded!" said Gene as the three got together back to back, ready to fight the things as they drew nearer. A seventeenth creature joined the others when the one Gene shot in the head regenerated, they're knees bent like birds.

OOOOOOOOOO

The moment finally came when the Feng would strike. He had gotten to the train station before the crew of the Outlaw Star drove up. He had hid inside a warehouse surrounding the Neotrack station, waiting patiently for Gene and the others to arrive. He knew that there was someone representing the Feng inside waiting for them with a pack of Rei ready to tear them to shreds. But he couldn't tell if there were really Rei in the station, they could hide wherever they wanted if they were outfitted with a cloaking device. When Gene and the rest came, he would come out of his hiding spot and warn them about what was going on.

There was a sound of a car driving up to the station. It's headlights shone through the nighttime as the passengers got out. He could see the crew talking to each other, though he couldn't hear their voices because they were too far and too quiet. He saw the Melfina person and the Jim kid go back into the car and the other three walk into the building. He was about to run outside and tell them to stop but he heard a familiar screech and hiss behind him. He turned around to find eight of those goddamned Rei in their battle stances. He grabbed the grips of his katana and wakizashi and glared at the monsters.

"I haven't seen any Rei in quite some time," he said. It wasn't like they could understand a word he spoke. "Doesn't Soliz make you guys look any different? You always looked the same." The Rei were stupid, they would always attack first and fight blindly. From his experiences, if Rei didn't attack immediately, just talk for a bit and they will charge some reason; they didn't have any ears.

One of the Rei ran towards him with cudgels for hands, running low to the ground to attempt to knock him off his feet. Jumping into the air, he drew his two swords from their scabbards and stabbed them into both the head and the back of the Rei when he landed, ensuring a positive death for it. Behind his back he could hear the rest of them coming to him. Withdrawing his blades, he back-flipped in time to avoid the thrust of a Rei's claws. Landing behind it, he turned on his heel, slashing the Rei with his katana in half while immediately blocking another Rei's two axes with his wakizashi. He could hear the blades of a Rei above him rubbing each other preparing to impale him. He immediately kicked the Rei he was blocking and slashed upward right when the airborne Rei was within his' swords reach, cutting it down its midsection; it started to dissolve in a blue steam meaning that he had cracked its crystal. The Rei he kicked was stunned so he pierced its stomach with his smaller sword and eviscerated his grey enemy vertically to its head, slicing it partially in half. Seeing the Rei he had cut in half right at his feet about to regenerate its legs, he stomped its head with his right boot, hearing the crystal in it break. Leaving the Rei to dissolve, he turned his focus on a Rei that was going to stab him in the back with its knives. Deflecting its attack, he pushed the Rei back with its own force and slashed diagonally across its head, releasing a red mist from its body. Unexpectedly, he heard a gunshot from the train station.

"Damn!" Gene and the other two were already fighting the Rei! Most likely a bigger group than he was fighting now. He had to kill the rest of these so he could go and help the others. The remaining three Rei charged at him with swords of their own in different directions in an attempt to trap him against the wall. As they neared him, he jumped towards the wall and kicked himself off of it, landing him behind the backs of the attacking Rei. He immediately decapitated all three of them with one horizontal slash of his katana. When only two of the Rei dissolved, he quickly crushed the thin body on the ground by stepping on it. Before running out to go and help with the other fight, he made sure that he saw all of the Rei's corpses dissolve.

OOOOOOOOOO

Melfina remained in the backseat of the car while Jim was in the driver's side. Neither of them talked to each other, not wanting to break their train of thoughts. The black-haired girl looked down at her hands, thinking about how if she wasn't around, none of this stuff would be happening to her friends. Also, they could fight and Jim had very good computer skills, but what could she do? All they did was protect her...and she couldn't do anything for them. She wasn't strong like they were, so she couldn't fight. So why did they put up with her? They would be better off...without her probably. Most likely. Once she gathered enough courage, she asked Jim about her being a burden to everyone.

"Jim," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Mel?" said Jim from the front.

"I was wondering..." her voice trailed off. _No, I shouldn't talk about this now._

"Wondering about what-" His voice was cut off by a gunshot from the station. _Gene!_

He pulled out his P.A. from his pocket and got out the car. He scanned the station, only revealing Gene, Suzuka, and Aisha. They were jumping about, attacking, and dodging what seemed to be something he couldn't trace.

Melfina stuck her head out of the window, "Jim, what's wrong? Are they ok?"

Jim was about to answer, but all of a sudden, a light-haired man ran right past him holding a sword in both hands with one of them being shorter than the other. The man ran right into the station.

"What the hell?" Jim, taken by surprise.

Melfina saw the curious-looking man too. "Who was that Jim?" Now there were several shots coming from the building.

"I have no clue, but he sure did look deadly with those blades he was holding. Where did he come from?" said Jim. He couldn't get a good view of the man; the car's headlights made him look almost like a silhouette. But that one moment when the man ran past him, he felt weird vibes coming from him, like when a person talks and you hear them. The man didn't talk but it was as though he could hear something telling him that the man was going to be important...

OOOOOOOOOO

Gene fixated his eyes on the creatures in front of him. Seeing as how the one he had shot regenerated, he decided to put is handgun back in its hoister and pulled out his shotgun. _I don't think they'll get up after this._ Gene smirked in his cocky way. "I'll see if I can take down the freaks in front of me."

"I don't know what they are, but none of them can match the strength of a Ctarl-Ctarl, so they can get up as much as they want," said Aisha ready to fight. "They'll keep falling. I got the ones I'm looking at as well."

"They're very thin, they must be versatile." Suzuka held her bokken above her face diagonally. "I have the rest."

The grey things immediately charged for them. The one that was closest to Gene raised its single sword to attack but was blasted by Gene's shotgun, destroying the upper half of it's body in a bluish cloud. A second one came but caught Gene through a blind spot and gave his hands an uppercut with its axes, knocking the shotgun from his grip across the room. Another one with knives came to join its brother in trying to slash its prey that was nimbly dodging them both. Gene took out his Bowie knife and stabbed the axe-handed creature in its head, red mist coming from the wound. The other creature took the opportunity to hack at Gene's head, but the outlaw ducked in time and thrust his knife in the things chest, causing it to tumble back and heal its wound.

"Why the hell won't some of them die?" yelled out Gene as he drew his handgun out again, blasting one of the things in the head. It simply fell down.

"I don't know, but they're dying for me!" Aisha had grabbed two creatures by their necks and slammed their heads into each other, crushing them; only one had green steam coming out of it. Seeing three of them running towards her, she threw the other headless body into them, knocking down the creatures like bowling pins. The headless one grew its head back and joined the other four in taking the Ctarl-Ctarl down. As the four charged her, one jumped into the air for an aerial strike, but was snatched by both its legs Aisha and ripped in half in a red cloud. The other three, two armed with cudgels and one armed with axes, flailed at her. She winced in pain as the blade from the axe sliced her skin on her arm.

"No body does that to me!" she screamed as she grabbed her attacker by the head and crushed its skull in a yellow misty pulp. The two creatures ran at her from both sides, but Aisha grabbed them, threw them on the ground, and stepped on both of them repeatedly, resulting in a purple cloud.

Suzuka was surrounded by four of the creatures, just at enough range to use one of her commonly known abilities. Gathering energy within her, the assassin let loose a whirlwind around her body, catching the things near her. She slashed at them with her bokken repeatedly, resulting in all four dying in a yellow and green mist. When her whirlwind died out, one of the creatures jumped on her back, knocking her down with its sword-like hands ready to remove her head. She was about to flip over to knock the thing down but a katana blade came through its stomach and carved its way through its head. It fell over in a blue mist. Suzuka got up and saw the man that helped her out jump and attack the last five of the grey things. His young hazel eyes were filled with intensity as he fought against the enemy. Two of the five creatures jumped into the air while the other three surrounded him for a group attack. For a counter, back-flipped, impaling the grey creature behind him with his wakizashi in the head, making it dissolve into a green mist. Then, he threw his smaller sword in the air, slashing the two causing them to land in a blue and red mist. Finally, with his one katana, he charged the last two, slicing both in half. Only one started to emit a red steam while the other one began to regenerate its lost legs. The wakizashi landed in its head, causing a green mist.

Suzuka glared at the man, who did he think he was? Did he think he was doing her a favor by getting that creature off her back? He walked over to where his sword lied in the head of the thing. "Who are you? What did you think you were doing when you killed that creature on my back?"

The man placed his foot on the chest of the slain beast and pulled the small sword out of its head. "My name is Adril, and I think I saved your life," he said in a cool voice. He slid his swords into their sheaths that were tied to his upper hip by a belt. Aisha and Gene saw him as a showoff.

"Thanks," said Gene. The man wore what looked like a modernized green tunic of some sorts under his dark brown leather coat and his blue non-faded jeans were tucked inside his brown boots.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have taken care of them myself," said Aisha, holding the wound on her arm.

Adril looked about the room, seeing the Rei dissolve around them. "You did a good job taking them out. Most people give up when they can't find their weak spots."

Gene eyed the Adril character suspiciously. _He must know what these things are...that means that..._

"Hey. I think me and you need to talk," said Gene. Adril laughed to himself.

"Yeah...we do need to talk. I have some things I need to say to you. All of you. And I think it will be...interesting. I think it will be best if we got away from here as fast as possible incase more Rei or anything else from the Feng comes here."

"Well, come with us then to our home." Gene didn't trust this guy. He comes out of nowhere and starts slashing at everything like he's cool or something, then he tells us what these things are and that they're from the Feng. But he did help them out a bit...even if they didn't need it. And it would be good to know more information...

"Thanks," said Adril. "I had to walk all the way here...my legs are still tired. But first I need to get these crystals." He got down on his knees and started to dig his hand into one of the dissolving Rei's head."

"What's going on with the Rei creatures?" asked Aisha. The three looked around the room and saw all of them dissolving in some type of colored steam that varied amongst them.

"I'll explain once we're back to your home," said Adril as he pulled out a broken blue pearl-like crystal from the Rei. He was careful not to say_ Starwind & Hawking Enterprises_.

OOOOOOOOOO

MEANWHILE AT THE STARWIND & HAWKING BUILDING...

Personally, he thought Gene Starwind was the stupidest being in the universe once he learned that he had fallen love to the android and proposed to it. _How could anyone love a droid? _he thought to himself. He stood in front of Gene's building.

"What a wreck... I guess I'm going to have to erase its ugly mug from this land." The King didn't say anything about toying with them, only to find the ignition key of the XGP and Melfina. He knew that Melfina went with Gene to meet with Hulas...and based on what the Emperor said, Hulas would be killed and Gene and the rest of the XGP's crew will live along with another person. He didn't know what plan the King had created, but it involved Gene Starwind living for the time being. The King's complex plans often confused him, but he and the rest of the Yu Ling learned to trust in the King's wisdom.

He held a hand in front of the door's knob. Emitting a bit of heat from his palm, he melted the brass contraption into a dripping puddle that burned a hole through the welcome mat under his feet. Moving his hand up and down, he made sure he melted off the locks before kicking the door open. Empty.

"Hmm. Nobody's home. When they get back, they'll be in such surprise." He grinned at the thought of his plans. The invader ran up the stairs and searched all the rooms for the key. After finding nothing but clothes, he ran back downstairs and searched the kitchen and den. Still no key. This just made him jubilant, it meant that he would have to confront Gene himself.

"Oh how delightful. It would be nice to fight the one that killed Hazanko. But now, I think I should give him a reason to fight me." Flicking both of his wrists, flames engulfed them. He raised his hands to the ceiling and spewed fire from his palms. The building had to be destroyed completely...he had a reputation to keep. After setting the ceiling ablaze, he set fire to the kitchen, the den, the garage, and finally the floor. Sensing that the building would be burned to the ground, he got out.

He turned around and looked at the burning building, "Yeah...this is good. Hopefully the fire will spread." He laughed maniacally as the flames grew and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOO

15 MINUTES LATER AFTER GENE & CO. LEFT THE TRAIN STATION...

The two Feng agents walked into the Neotrack station. Sent by the Yu Ling to find the memory crystal, they started searching for it, walking over the nearly gone remains of the Rei.

"There must have been one hell of a fight," said Gan, climbing down onto the tracks to get to the other platform.

"Yeah, look at all the dead Rei. Their crystals are gone too," said Yomi following his partner.

"Well that's strange. But I don't think it's something to worry about." The two climbed off the tracks to the other side. They began to search it.

"Nothing's here," said Yomi looking in a corner.

"Let's look outside then," said Gan. They went out the other door, only to see a corpse in a pool of blood holding a suitcase with his throat slashed.

"This is that Hulas guy, Teirben said he was the one we were supposed to meet to get the crystal and Melfina." Yomi got down on his knees and inspected the body. Gan opened up the suitcase and let the contents fall out.

"Clothes," he said as the clothing articles fell about. "He was trying to run away. No crystal though."

Yomi was digging in Hulas' pocket. He pulled out a green spherical crystal.

"Found it," he said. "I can sense it's power. This has to be the memory crystal. Let's go report back to Teirben." And with that, the two left the station. Their next stop would be the spaceship docking area..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(What an intense chapter to write! Who is this new guy named Adril? How does he know the Feng? Can he be trusted? And Gene and the other's home on Heiphong has been burned down thanks to a shady character. Who is he? Is he truly a part of the Yu Ling? He also said that he's going to confront Gene! If he does, can Gene and the rest of the crew stand up to this fiery foe? Find out in the next chapter of _Outlaw Star: The Yu Ling Saga_! Remember to READ AND REVIEW!)_


	4. Chapter IV: The Adept of Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts or characters in the Outlaw Star series, but I do own everything within my fic that wasn't presented in the anime such as the Yu Ling, with its members and such that will be introduced in this chapter and in others. I also own the Feng pirates. If you wish to borrow any of these concepts or characters, email me at and ask for permission._

_(Author's concerns: I've noticed that quite a few people do check out my fic based upon the new hit counter. I have a lot more hits than I do reviews, and I was wondering why some of you readers never reviewed. I assume that the more reviews you have, the more readers you'll get; but I just want people to give me constructive criticism. Basically, I just want everyone's thoughts on my fic and ways to improve it. Also, I wouldn't mind someone who could help me out with editing and plot flow (I think I really need help with that...). If you read through my fic, please leave an actual review. Thank you.)_

Chapter IV: The Adept of Fire

The drive back to the _Starwind & Hawking _building was filled with the conversation the Outlaw Star crew were having with the stranger named Adril, who sat in the passenger's side while Jim sat in the back with the girls in between Aisha and the door. He didn't normally sit in the backseat, but he had to admit sitting beside Aisha did kind of give him a good feeling. As he had expected, she was bugging him by playing with his shaggy hair for example but the boy grew to get used to it and partially enjoy her messing around. Though, he was a bit mad about giving up his front seat.

"Aww...cheer up Jimmy; you know you wouldn't want him sitting back here with us," said Aisha with a bit of tease in her voice. She was right, Jim really didn't want him sitting with the girls. No one had any idea how he was like.

"Also, I think you'd be jealous,"said Aisha. Jim was taken aback and his face went deep red. Aisha simply laughed.

Gene kept his eyes on the night-covered road, the car lights piercing through it. He didn't waste anytime asking questions to the man beside him who was resting his two swords in-between his legs to prevent them from tearing his belt or the seat.

"First thing's first, what do you want Adril? Why did you help us back there with those Rei creatures?"

Adril laid back in his seat and looked out the window to see the starry sky as the car traveled down the highway with trees on either side. "I came to help you because I really don't want the Feng to get whatever they want from you guys."

_That's not enough._ "How do you know about the Feng pirates?" asked Suzuka from the back before Gene could ask the same question.

The man averted his eyes to the side-view mirror, looking at Suzuka's familiar frame with desire, remembering when he saw her through the window when he was spying on her and her friends. "The Feng and I go back, especially the Yu Ling, you see..." He sighed and went back gazing at the stars. "I'd rather not go into detail about why I'm helping you out, but just be happy I am and don't complain."

Gene was slightly annoyed by Adril's words. He was thankful for Adril helping him and such, but the guy was coming around like an asshole. Gene himself would act cocky just to get mixed reactions from the people around him, but Adril seemed to just be a flat out jerk. _Don't even bother, _thought Gene to himself.

"So what were those Rei things exactly?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah. I couldn't pick them up with my assistant's thermal scan," said Jim.

"The Rei are manufactured. Think of them as machines, but not machines..." He secretly hoped his answer would make the others avoid the deeper questions. He noticed that the Melfina woman stirred a bit when he spoke of the Rei being what they are in the rear-view mirror.

"Well then what are they? Do you know?" asked Gene.

"They're beings of solely created from a type of magic called mana." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shard of a blue crystal; he held up so the people in the backseat could look at it. "You see, these crystals are solidified mana. The Feng takes these crystals and mold forms out of the mana the crystal emits. The crystals used to make Rei are weak, which explains why they look like badly crafted humans; the crystals used emit low mana." _That was good, not too in-depth but should answer their questions._ Adril put the shard back in his pocket and placed his arms behind his head. "As for where they come from, the Rei are created from a branch separate of the main Feng body."

Gene started to recall what the wizards told him that time when he was at Tenrei. "Wait, aren't caster shells made out of mana or whatever?"

"Yeah, they are. That's why I collected those crystals; if you crush up the mana crystals and stuff the shards in an empty caster shell, the mana in the crystals will interact with each other forming a burst of energy. The caster shell will hold the energy until it's released."

The red-head couldn't believe what he was hearing. With those shards he could make his own caster shells! He wouldn't have to go around hunting for the rare bullets and paying outrageous prices. "Hey Adril, you wouldn't mind letting me have some of those crystals would you?"

"Depends. Do you have any empty and unused caster shells you can put them in?" asked Adril nonchalantly.

Gene thought for a moment as he entered into city limits. Empty, unused shells? Who the hell made empty shells? "No, no I don't."

"Well I guess I'll let you borrow some I guess. The caster shells aren't as strong as the ones the normal ones are however since these crystals are weak. And since your being chased by the Feng, then I bet we'll have a lot of caster shells." He pulled out his caster gun from its holster. "By the way, this is my caster gun, specially made from the best of the best." It was a cylinder the size of two egg cartons on top of each other. A light forest green compared to Gene's rusty brown caster gun. The handle was horizontal with the trigger being a simple contraption that required the user to place his middle finger through the ring and pull. The axils that all caster gun shared were closely together in the center. There was a slot on the top of it where shells were inserted.

"Hmm...that's nice I guess," said Gene to the showoff.

"Nice? Is that all you can say? Caster guns are hard as hell to come by, you know!" said Adril, putting the gun back in its holster. "And the cool thing about my caster gun is that it's newer than most of them," he bragged.

Gene rolled his eyes, "Again that's nice." Adril shot Gene a sour look.

Gene drove the car to an intersection, the nightlife of the city was active with people honking horns and speeding. Just as Gene was about to turn on the green light, sirens blasted from the right of him. Aisha shrieked at the sound of the fire truck driving past them to the left street.

"There must be a fire around," said Jim. Gene turned to the left, and happened to notice the smoke in the air turned an orange color from the city's lights.

"I think it's from our area," said Gene. He drove down the streets, just happening to be following the fire truck.

"I don't think we can talk with all this commotion, and with the crazy cat lady screaming, we'll discuss things later," shouted Adril.

"Her name is Aisha," said Jim over the friend he was trying to defend's screaming.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all your names. Your Jim, the red-head is Gene Starwind, the oddly quiet one back there is Melfina, the assassin lady is Suzuka, and the now-annoying one is Aisha."

"Well she can't help it if her ears are sensitive to sirens Adril or whatever..." Jim crossed his arms and looked away from the front.

Gene saw Melfina in the rear-view mirror, Adril was right, she wasn't talking much at all. _The thing about the Rei being machines must have gotten to her_, thought Gene. When they got home, he would talk to her in private about it. His view was then obstructed by the sight of flames.

"_What the fuck...**HOLY SHIT!**"_ Gene immediately stopped the car and literally threw himself out of it once he opened the door. Everyone else got out of the car to see the devastation. Two fire trucks were on either side of the _Starwind & Hawking _building which was consumed in fire blasting it with water jets; firemen running about and shouting to others to help take out the fires that spread to the other surrounding buildings. Ashes flew into the air, creating a dark snow. Citizens were outside, either afraid of their homes being taken or now homeless. The flames completely covered the building, the words _Starwind & Hawking_ were inflamed and falling apart.

Gene and Jim ran past the crowd to stand in front their former home. Gene fell to his knees and covered his forehead with one hand. How could this have happened? All their hard work was gone. This was Gene and Jim's first branch of business outside of Sentinel III. His partner was throwing a fit beside him. On the ground, Jim wailed as streams of tears ran down the sides of his face. Rambling incoherently, the young blonde boy brought his fist down to the ground. Behind them both, the rest of their group stared and watch the carnage and sorrow displayed.

"Gene... Jim..." Suzuka knew that the building was important to both of them. This was also their home...

With the fire truck sirens dead, Aisha nearly cried herself seeing Gene and Jim on the ground as they were. Jim was practically choking.

Melfina ran to the two and placed her arms around their shoulders. Gene didn't cry, but she knew that he needed to be comforted as well as Jim. Jim grabbed her and put his face in her bosom and cried, her own tears running down her face; she wasn't used to seeing them like this. Gene hardly ever let something bring him down and this was the first time she ever saw Jim cry, he was the hard working one.

Adril merely turned his head away from the scene, "They should just be thankful they weren't in the building." Suzuka replied with a slap across his face. He felt the red spot on his left cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, though he knew the obvious answer. Suzuka stared directly into his equally hazel eyes with anger.

"You are so cold-hearted..." she said, he voice mixed with hostility and pity.

Aisha was heartbroken for everyone, the flames spread and were growing, taking more and more buildings. More people had to evacuate their apartments and offices while others didn't make it at all. She had heard Adril's comment, but she didn't feel like punching him across the street, the last thing anyone needed was a fight. She would have gone to help comfort Gene, Jim and Mel, but she and fire didn't get along.

A fireman wearing a black and yellow protective suit and helmet approached the mourning trio and asked, "May I speak to you Gene Starwind?"

OOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Fred Lou saw his favorite customers' building in flames on the news, he at once had his two bodyguards drive him to the scene in his Porsche. When he arrived, he started asking around for the location to find Gene and the others. A fireman, in his sweating glory, directed him to a tent with a red cross that was pitched in front of the former _Starwind & Hawking _building. Inside, Gene and a fireman were discussing the damage at a fold-out table. In a corner, Jim had a towel wrapped around his shivering body. Aisha and Melfina were calming him down. In another corner, Suzuka and some guy were standing together. The assassin was concerned while the other man looked as if he really didn't care what was going on.

Gene saw the weapon's merchant. He really didn't feel like dealing with the homosexual's shenanigans today...at all as a matter of fact.

"And who may you be, sir?" asked the fireman beside Gene. "We're in an important conversation and I really don't think he or his friends should be bothered by strangers."

"Nah, we know him. It's ok for him to be here," said Gene. "What do you want Fred?"

Fred, taking out a fancy ink pen from his coat pocket, spoke as if he were a hero of sorts. "I'll handle any insurance problems, policies, and the like."

Gene thought about it. He didn't even consider the costs of everything. The money he would have to spend would probably be more than he had. And then there was the thing about the fire spreading...did the fire even start at the building?

"Umm...sir, we weren't discussing anything related to insurance. We were about to talk about the cause of the fire," said the fireman.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Gene. "I don't think we had our stove or oven on. Everything was turned off I think."

"It's strange," started the fireman, "We couldn't figure out what started the fire, but it did originate at your home."

Gene gulped, he didn't want to hear those words.

"But," said the fireman, we found that the front door was on the floor and there was no doorknob on it. And judging from the fact that the source of the fire is unknown..." His voice trailed off.

"Are you saying someone broke in and did it!" shouted Gene. He stood straight up with rage, knocking his chair over. Everyone in the tent looked up at him.

"Well that's the thing," explained the fireman. "There is a possibility that a person did enter your home but the doorknob was completely gone. No bolts or anything were found in the door except for the locks and such."

Gene sat back down. The whole ordeal was confusing. Things just don't burn up by themselves mysteriously, nor do doorknobs vanish without a trace. But if someone did break in, what did they want?

"Did it look like everything we're searched through or something?" he asked.

"We can't tell," answered the fireman. "Everything has been practically turned to ash."

A man then entered the tent. Wearing a business suit and holding a suitcase, he asked for Gene Starwind.

"Yeah? What do you want?" replied Gene.

Once the man mentioned insurance, Fred took over. "I'll handle all everything concerning insurance, young man." Gene winced at hearing that. The two walked out of the tent.

The fireman rolled up his sleeve to reveal his watch. "I think it's getting late for you and your friends. Talk to one of the Red Cross representatives about finding a shelter. I'm sorry that you lost your home," he got up, " but now I gotta go and help my brothers with killing the fire so other people wont lose theirs." He left the tent, his loud orders were heard outside.

Gene slid into a slump. It had to have been the Feng that caused the fire. Either that or a very good pyromaniac. He looked over to where Jim, Mel, and Aisha were. Jim had stopped crying, but he wasn't talking. Aisha was trying to convince him that they still had other buildings on other planets and that they had the _Outlaw Star_, so there was still a place to live. That didn't even get him to budge. Melfina kept reassuring him that everything would be fine, but it didn't work. The outlaw knew he of all people wasn't the best at cheering kids up (even if they were geniuses), but he decided to have a crack at it.

He kneeled in front of the boy, giving him his best smile. "Hey Jim, don't worry about it. At least we're still alive right?"

Jim didn't answer, he kept his brown teary eyes low in a gloomy fashion.

"Ehh..." Gene looked up at Mel and Aisha, secretly hoping they would help him out.

"Gene has a point for once," said Aisha, causing Gene to scowl at her. "Cheer up Jimmy, the business is still in tact." She playfully ruffled his hair, hoping to get some reaction from him.

"Yeah," said Melfina. "You should rest Jim, maybe afterwards you'll have a clearer mind."

"Speaking of rest," said Gene, loud enough for Suzuka, who was watching the whole scene, to hear, "I guess we're gonna be spending some of our nights on the Outlaw Star until we can figure out what to do next."

"Well you can't stay on Heiphong, that's for sure," said Adril, his arms folded. "The Feng obviously were the ones that started the fire. Can't you tell it's a warning?" The tone he used sounded almost smug.

Gene balled his hand into a fist and stared daggers to Adril's eyes, who in return, just smirked at the red-head. _Who was this guy? _He asked himself in his mind.

"Adril," said Gene sourly, "what do you want? Personally, I think you're with the Feng." He stepped towards the brown-haired man; Adril took the sign of hostility and stepped towards Gene as well.

"Who the hell do you think you are Starwind?" said Adril, now face to face with Gene, looking down slightly at him.

"You know who I am! I'm the owner of the building that you burned down!" shouted Gene. He gave Adril a right hook to the head, but missed when Adril moved his head back. He pushed Gene backwards a bit before charging him with his shoulder. Gene grabbed the man and slammed him down to the ground, falling with him as well. Melfina gasped at the two fighting on the floor.

"Aisha! Suzuka! Please do something!"

The Ctarl-Ctarl and the assassin didn't need to be told again. Aisha snatched Gene from Adril's full-nelson and Suzuka kicked the other man in the side.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!" cried Adril, holding his aching rib-cage.

"You were acting like a fool," said Suzuka. She pulled him up and held on to him tightly as Aisha held on to a raging Gene.

Melfina spoke up, "Gene, you shouldn't blame him Adril for this. I don't think he did it." As kind as she spoke, Gene didn't want to hear it. He wanted nothing more than to rip Adril's face off for any reason. The guy was nothing but an ass.

"Yeah Starwind. Listen to her. You may learn something for once."

Gene tried to rush Adril, but his legs went flying in the air; Aisha had him restrained.

"He didn't help us! We had that fight in the bag!"

Melfina gazed into Gene's angry face. "Gene, please calm down. Don't blame him, we don't know if he did cause the fire. Anyone could have done it." She wasn't scolding him. Her voice was almost asking for him to calm down.

Like a beast that's soothed by music, Gene stopped struggling. He did give Adril a nasty look though. Adril returned it.

Aisha let go of Gene, not sensing a sign of tenseness. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Adril. He looked over his shoulder "Can you please let go of me?" Suzuka let go of him, not wasting any time doing so.

"We should leave Heiphong," she said.

"I agree," said Gene. "But we can't just leave tonight. All launches are canceled at this time except for cargo ships." He thought for a moment, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"We have to go back to the ship anyway. Where else can we spend the night?"

Aisha had a point. Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka agreed with her and she knew Jim would see the logic in it if he were listening. Now that left just one more question. A question Melfina pointed out.

"What are you going to do Adril?"

He had to admit, the Melfina girl was the only one that shown any shred of kindness towards him. Any kindness for that matter. She also seemed to have Gene on a leash or something.

"Hmm...I have my own place. I think I'll head back there. But I'll follow you guys just in case there's anymore Rei hunting you."

OOOOOOOOOO

Gene was going to object but he and the rest found them back in the car again, this time heading for the spaceship docks. Across the twilit sky, smoke from the dying wildfire floated upwards, getting caught by the west wind.

Someone was waiting for them...

As they drove down the avenues, the streetlights went out. The odd thing was that...there was no one on the road or on the sidewalk. Gene noticed this but disregarded it because no one else was said anything about it.

"Everyone must be sleep now," said Adril in the passenger's seat.

"I think its eerie in a way," said Gene.

"I feel the same way. But I think it's only on this side of the city," said Suzuka from the back.

As he was driving, Gene gradually picked up speed. There was no one around and the signal lights seemed to be broken, so no worries. Gene didn't have road rage, but there was something about him and speed. He rolled his window down and put his arm out, letting his hand catch the wind.

Up ahead, a dark man-shaped figure stood...in the middle of the road...

Gene honked the horn. The person didn't move.

Gene slammed his foot on the brakes. He sharply turned the steering wheel to the left, causing everyone to be pulled to the right. The sound of the tires screeching suddenly ceased when the car stopped.

"What the hell Gene? You're trying to get us killed?" yelled Aisha, who had fallen and was getting up from the car's carpet.

Gene didn't answer. He got out of the car and stomped towards the raincoat wearing person that had caused him to almost crash.

He got a good look at the person. Judging by the figure of the body, it was a man. No visible traits were seen for his whole body was covered in a black raincoat that was buttoned down halfway. His face was shadowed by the hood he wore. Still, Gene didn't care if the person was some hellish demon...

"Alright, now why didn't you move? Are you trying to get killed or something?" Gene kept himself on check.

The other five were still in the car, looking at Gene and the man he almost hit.

"He's just standing there," said Melfina. Jim even joined the others at viewing his _Aniki _and the other guy, though he was still silent.

Adril, Suzuka, and Aisha didn't say anything. The three, warriors in their own rights, sensed something negative. The vibes were coming from the man Gene was talking to.

The silence between Gene and the man could have been cut with a knife. There was a strange invisible aura Gene felt from the guy. Something like the feeling when looking at caged wild animal at a zoo.

The feeling intensified, Gene took a small step back. The man then let out a raspy, young, hollow chuckle.

"This is going to be sooo fun." With that, the man flicked his bare, pale hands.

_A fire enveloped them._

Gene instinctively drew his handgun, but that didn't prepare him for what happened next. The man threw his arms as if he was rolling two bowling balls. Flames suddenly shot out from the ground, and made two snaking trails that went past Gene. The flames went past the car in a straight line then stopped, dying on the spot.

Adril, Aisha, and Suzuka got out of the car. Melfina and Jim stayed, knowing that they would only get in the way. The tunic wearing warrior drew his two swords and readied himself as Suzuka and Aisha followed suit, Suzuka wielding her bokken and Aisha tensing her muscles.

"Heh heh heh...what do we have here? Faithful companions?" asked the man in an evilly playful tone.

Images of the fire fell into Gene's mind like pieces of a puzzle. "You caused the fire didn't you?"

The man laughed again, the wrinkles of his hood shifting. "Yes, I did. And before you ask...I am from the Feng." His stance firm and voice boisterous showed the proudness and glory of being a part of the pirate guild.

Gene wasn't surprised, he wasn't even going to ask if the man was part of the Feng. As far as he could tell, there were no Rei around. If the guy was going to try to take them on by himself, he must have been high up in the Feng ranks.

"So you think you can take us on by yourself?"

"I think I'm more than enough for you and your motley crew." The man chuckled again. Obviously, the fact that Gene had a crew seemed humorous to him.

He stopped laughing, though Gene could sense the man was smiling. He resumed talking.

"Tendo King Vadeas didn't tell me that I couldn't burn your home down, nor did he tell me that I couldn't spread it. But he did tell me to retrieve the android and the ignition key to the XGP. After searching your home, I didn't find either item, so I concluded you had both the key and the android with you. And I was correct.

I knew you would head to your ship after finding out your home on this planet was destroyed, so I wanted to cut you off. And here I am."

"So, Gene Starwind, hand over the android girl and the key if you want to avoid any..._heated_ complications."

It didn't take long for Gene to answer. "You're going to have kill me first!" He spoke fiercer than the fire on the man's hand.

Silence. The other three stood at Gene's side, the four ready for the unexpected.

But weren't ready to hear the man laugh again.

"Now THAT'S what I wanted to hear! I knew you would say something like that!"

The man pulled down his hood. The first noticeable thing was his hair, a bright orange color that went down to his shoulders. His face was that of a young handsome man with a mix of vivid green eyes.

"You should remember this face Gene Starwind. I have a feeling you're going to be seeing it in the future..."

Adril nearly jumped when he saw the man's face. Memories of the past clouded the inside of his skull, that face was the same as it was three years ago...

The man smirked at the four. "Even though you don't stand a chance against me...now isn't the time you can attempt to prove me otherwise."

He stepped backwards until there was a decent gap between them. With a wave of his hand, a wall of fire ignited from the ground, separating the man and the four from each other.

"I hope we meet again Gene Starwind. I look forward to cremating you." He let out a loud laugh, it echoed through the alleyway he ran through.

OOOOOOOOOO

The mammoth of a castle was intimidating when the couple gazed at it from the hill they were spending their afternoon date on, but it was nonetheless beautiful. The vast city's tallest buildings couldn't come close to the brick giant. The snow-capped mountains in the distance added to the marvelous image. The clock tower was also a spectacle to behold. Standing on the eastern sector of the city, it's faces could be seen from any part of Givet. The bells that were concealed inside of the elegant tri-pointed roof rang at every hour.

The enticing woman with the turquoise-dyed hair had her arms wrapped around her lover as he did, a spiky-haired heavily built blonde man. They were dressed in casual clothing since they weren't on school grounds. When they were lower ranked, the Yu Ling kept a strict eye on everyone. Being part of the Yu Ling had its advantages.

The blonde man held up his bare arm to check his watch, the woman looking at it as well.

"It's time to go. Teirben's going to tell us and the rest if he has the android and the XGP."

"And don't forget about the crystal," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I always forget that part." She laughed at him a bit before both of them climbed the hill. At the top stood a motorcycle.

"You always love racing down this hill don't you?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah. Also, I love taking you here just so me and you can be alone together."

The two embraced each other and kissed deeply, a small smile at the edges of their lips from the urgency of having to get back to the school.

They broke the kiss and got on the motorcycle, the woman holding the man's waist as they zoomed down the hill and into the vast city, her hair fluttering about and a smile on both of their faces.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alright, enough with the italic things I usually do right now. I just want to say that I hated this chapter. I felt restricted throughout writing it. I'm sorry if you don't like it but don't worry, I don't either. Maybe it was because I was too busy reading the Legend of Zelda fic I showed Ronin months ago. I never actually read it back then, I just glanced at it. And I must say it is very, VERY cool. Also, there are ideas flowing about in my head for original stories. But I said no. I WILL COMPLETE THIS FIC! I HAVE TO!

I hate this chapter so badly...hopefully when I finish the fic I can redo it or something. This explains why it took forever for me to finally get it out to you guys. I was going to have a fight scene in this one, but I changed my mind and reverted back to a fight scene over and over again until I decided not to. I felt this way about a TON of things in this chapter.

I hope I can fix this damn fic.

Read and Review.

PS-Ronin, I can't believe I'm saying this but I find myself drifting away from video games. I'm just going to wait for Kingdom Hearts 2 to come out and I think I'll give up serious gaming after that. I have so many ideas running about my mind for other stories its crazy!


End file.
